<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family is an important thing by MissDeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298018">Family is an important thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds'>MissDeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Child Characters, Slice of Life, Snapshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Yeah sorry these recent ones have been short, I’m getting comfortable with smaller stories I hope you do too</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Tales [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family is an important thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something immensely tranquil about their evening routine, well whenever they managed to stick with it: having one kid made it easy and relatively smooth, Chris that with the two kid schedule all bets were off and he was glad of his starfleet background which had done the excellent job of helping him manage sudden or unforeseen events – two things kids, and especially his kids specialised in. </p><p>At that current moment he was clearing up dinner plates and watching Phil taking Sarah and Sean upstairs to bed, a task that he knew would require another parent soon. </p><p>Finishing up what he was doing, Chris made his way upstairs and had a brief look into Sean’s room to see that the four month was actually sleeping normally for once, then moved onto to Sarah’s room where he could hear her eager pleas for a story. </p><p>With a flawless effort he sat himself down next to her and cuddled close, easily slotting himself into the conversation.</p><p>“And what story would my dear like tonight? Something…adventurous or calming or maybe something from my very ‘spotless’ past.” Chris got giggles from Sarah and a few muttered comments from Phil across the room, already getting a story book off from one of the shelves in the room.</p><p>“The one with the big scary wolf in it?!”</p><p>“Little Red Riding Hood? That one?” Both parents were a tad confused but with shrugs they both decided to go along with it.</p><p>***</p><p>Watching Phil settle down with Sarah on his lap Chris felt a little bit useless just standing there, then a brilliant idea hit him.<br/>Explaining that he’d be back in a moment Chris quickly ducked out of the room and grabbed as many blankets and assorted items as he could then went back to the door and waited for the story to start. </p><p>A very cheesy smile crept onto his face as he grabbed a very oversized red blanket and wrapped himself in it, a little poorly he found out when he made a dramatic Red Riding Hood introduction and tripped on the trailing blanket falling face first onto the floor but making a spectacular recovery. </p><p>Sarah’s delighted giggles and laughter helped to bring himself back into focus – he had a fake pair of glasses and a woolen blanket for the grandmother, a big furry blanket for the wolf and some gardening tools to stand in for the axe owned by the woodcutter. </p><p>***</p><p>Between Sarah’s laughter and Chris’ performance Phil was having a tough time reading the story, but it was eventually done. At its conclusion Chris tidied up the stuff he used and Phil tucked in a very tired out Sarah. </p><p>As he waited outside the door Chris couldn’t help himself a small chuckle, the whole performance of his was very impromptu which he did realise, but if he hadn’t done it then the story probably would’ve been a bit boring and he’d have had nothing to do.</p><p>“That was quite a show, I think your best yet.” Phil’s voice was soft as he closed the door quietly so as to not wake Sarah.</p><p>“I’m pleased you liked it, all my heart and soul went into it.”</p><p>“Is it true that all captains are drama queens.” As much as he spoke sarcastically, Chris could tell that Phil meant it with love.</p><p>“Ha ha yes it’s true and I am the main queen, the queen of queens. My throne is adorned with ancient play masks and sassy imagery.”</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>Entering their bedroom Chris let the tiredness that was tugging at him all day begin to finally set in as he sank onto the comfy bed. Slowly he got under the covers and found a perfect spot to settle, feeling Phil get in after him. </p><p>“…comfy…” Chris felt so tired and so comfy that it took him a few moments to realise that there was crying coming from Sean’s room. </p><p>He began to get up but got stopped when he felt Phil’s hand gently touch his back and give reassuring words that he’d deal with Sean tonight and that Chris could stay and get the sleep he needed.</p><p>As Chris lay there in bed thinking about how he must be the luckiest guy in the galaxy to have Phil as his partner he finally began to sleep with thoughts how of much he loved his husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah sorry these recent ones have been short, I’m getting comfortable with smaller stories I hope you do too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>